1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion imparting system and more particularly pertains to converting rotary motion to linear motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of motors and motion imparting systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, motors and motion imparting systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of converting one type of motion to another through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,011 to Dobos disloses a propulsion apparatus and U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,442 to McKee et al. discloses a reaction propulsion motor and apparatus for using the same.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a motion imparting system that allows converting rotary motion to linear motion.
In this respect, the motion imparting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of converting rotary motion to linear motion.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved motion imparting system which can be used for converting rotary motion to linear motion. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.